


I Almost Got Away With It Too

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has been able to keep this secret for, well, too long apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Got Away With It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mia!

When a person was actually brave enough ask Kageyama if he was ticklish, his automatic reply was always a flat and blunt, “No.”

This type of response, he discovered early on, was usually enough to throw off the person asking. It gave the impression that the person was an idiot for asking such a stupid question. The mischievous flame in their eyes would fizzle out and their shoulders would droop in disappointment. His bland expression accompanied by a judgmental glare were all it took to plant a seed of doubt in their mind and they would walk away questioning themselves instead.

Afterwards he would often hear them murmuring lowly, “What the hell was I thinking? Of course, _he’s_ not ticklish.”

If the demeaning way the words were said had been applied to anything else, Kageyama would have been offended; upset even. As it was however, where tickling was concerned, he was quite happy to accept the slander.

Kageyama hands down _waltzed_ his way through both Junior High and High School without a single incident concerning his ‘lack’ of ticklishness. On the odd occasion there would be a close call though.

Like that one time with Noya at a party that Tanaka threw when the third years graduated:

_“Shouyou, I dare you to tickle Kageyama!”_

_“But Noya-senpai, he’s not ticklish...pick something else!”_

_“Really? Damn, alright...I dare you to…”_

It had been too close for comfort and Kageyama played it smooth until he found an opportunity to leave the game by claiming his mother wanted him home. No one had to know that both of his parents were away on a trip that weekend.

Essentially, Kageyama was fortunate enough to skate a figure eight through his teens with little to no regard to the subject. He supposed that, that was the cause of letting himself get comfortable which led to his inevitable downfall.

It had been a long day of classes and an even longer afternoon of practice when Kageyama had finally been able to trudge through the door into the apartment he shared with Iwaizumi. When he chose this particular University, it had been a surprise to show up to his first practice and find one of his old senpai there.

After the blatant snark about Kageyama showing up late however, he fell into a comfortable sort of cohabitation with the older man. At first it started out with conversations after practice, which led to getting lunch together on Sundays, then later on to Iwaizumi asking if he’d like to share an apartment; to save on rent. Not one to pass up a cheaper living alternative, he had accepted. They got along pretty well after all.

Now, a year down the road, he called out a soft greeting and after a moment of silence realized that his flatmate wasn’t home yet. Normally, they walked back after practice together, but Iwaizumi had a late afternoon class that day and so was given an excused absence by the coach.

“Probably for the best,” He muttered lowly in recognition of his bad mood. After slipping off his shoes and leaving his school bag on the entry hall bench, Kageyama made his way further into the apartment.

The light in the kitchen had been left on he noticed. As he passed the doorway he reached in and blindly flicked the switch off without a second glance. It had apparently been the only light on in the place because the moment the light went out, Kageyama was shrouded in darkness.

He frowned and cursed, feeling along the wall as he tried to make his way in the direction of his bedroom without running into something. Like the couch or the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. Upon reaching the first doorway on the left, Kageyama grunted in pain as he ran into something big toe first.

Pain shot up through his left foot and up his leg in a jolting way. Tears pricked his eyes at the sensation and Kageyama swung his fist blindly at the wall, “Damn it!”

There was a loud ‘oof’ that followed the connection of his fist to something firm and solid,  followed by a groan, “What the hell was that for?”

Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin at the words through the dark, right before light flooded his vision. He winced and shut his eyes tightly.

“You alright?” Blinking against the assaulting brightness that he swore nearly blinded him, Kageyama squinted up at Iwaizumi who had apparently been in his room the entire time. The older man’s hair was messily flat against his scalp and Kageyama assumed that he had been napping.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and bit out, “Absolutely, I fucking love breaking my foot on the furniture.” He glared at the light that poured into the hall from Iwaizumi’s room.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the snark and glanced down to where Kageyama was balancing on his right leg. “Should we take a look at it?” The older asked in a teasing tone and Kageyama felt himself flush.

He gave a huff as he flexed the muscles in his foot, clenching and unclenching his toes. When there was only a slight twinge of lingering pain, he set it down on the floor. “I’m fine, dumbass.” Kageyama said in a tone that was flatter than Iwaizumi’s hair.

The man chuckled as Kageyama began walking forward into the waiting darkness that lead to his room, trying not to flinch with every step he took and failing. “Right, you’re just fine,” He teased further as he followed him. Without breaking a sweat, he grabbed Kageyama from behind and lifted him off the ground.

Even though he knew that he was being teased, that Iwaizumi was trying to rile him up, Kageyama let out a growl in response. For some odd reason, Iwaizumi liked to get other people heated enough that they wanted to fight back; playfully of course. And when Kageyama had learned that little tidbit of information in his first month of living in the same apartment, a certain warmth had washed over him. Not that he had wanted it to, but Iwaizumi was attractive after all and had been one of his few previous school mates who were actually nice to him.

For him to be playing around like this right now meant that he was just as keyed up and depressed as Kageyama was feeling. So, without remorse and with disregard for his attraction to the older man, Kageyama fought back. He twisted this way and that, trying to avoid kicking his legs too much in fear of hitting the walls; but Iwaizumi, who had at least five times the amount of muscle on him than Kageyama did, was taking him into his room in a fireman’s carry as if he didn’t weigh a single pound.

The thought caused his skin to heat over with a flush as he was tossed down on the bed. Before he was able to scramble away, Iwaizumi was already pulling at his left ankle and stripping his foot of it’s thin sock encasing. Firm fingers felt around the jutting bones of his ankle and down the tendons of his foot, feeling for anything out of place. Coarse pads of his fingers trailed down the arch of his sole before reaching his toes, rolling each one around experimentally.

After the ‘thorough’ - read: annoying - inspection, Iwaizumi looked up at Kageyama with a shit-eating grin; eyes flashing, fight me. He leaned back on his own heals, having been kneeling on the edge of the bed, and reached for the discarded sock. “Everything looks fine to me,” He taunted as he began pulling the sock back over Kageyama’s toes and that’s when it happened.

A full body shiver rushed along Kageyama’s every nerve as Iwaizumi’s short nails accidentally scraped over the ball of his foot. The snort that accompanied it and the wavering smile were taken in by wide, shocked eyes. Everything in their little world seemed to stall.

Kageyama nervously attempted to pull his heel out of Iwaizumi’s grasp but as skin began to slide against skin, the grip tightened. His lips tightened into a thin line as he watched the cogs turning in Iwaizumi’s head and then like an engine turning over, the man’s eyes revved to life in understanding.

“There is no fucking way,” Iwaizumi murmured with eyebrows raised in question as if half thinking that maybe he had missed an injury and that was the cause of Kageyama’s, for the lack of a better word, flail. He stared the younger down and the longer they stayed like that, the more nervous Kageyama became.

“But you aren’t. You told us all flat-out...everyone knew it back in school…” At that point it seemed that Iwaizumi was coming around to the conclusion that Kageyama was dreading as his senior began to smile curiously, “But no one...actually tried.”

Iwaizumi looked him dead in the eye one last time almost beckoning him to just come clean, but Kageyama’s lips anxiously slanted together and even if he wanted to just say it out loud in hopes of avoiding his fate it was too late. Four dull nails trailed lightly up the bottom of his foot.

A harsh snort that burned his nostrils forced itself from deep within his throat and Kageyama’s lips reluctantly tilted up. His chest tightened to stop the bubbles from rising as he turned his face away from Iwaizumi, tugging on his leg in hopes of breaking free of his grip. That was all it took. Iwaizumi’s curious smile finished it’s shift into a wicked smirk.

“You’re ticklish, aren’t you Kageyama?” The words dripped with a thick layer of teasing and before Kageyama could do anything to stop him, Iwaizumi had turned around. He pulled out the leg in his grasp flat against the bed and threw one of his own over the calf, keeping Kageyama’s foot pinned slightly off the mattress. No matter how hard he pulled, he was stuck.

Iwaizumi skirted his nails all across his sole and the nervous tension that had built up in him spilled over. Kageyama positively squealed. Laughter poured from his throat, high pitched and bubbly, filling their apartment and bouncing off the walls. He jerked his leg on impulse, unable to control his movements as his hands flailed around.  

_It fucking tickled_.

He tossed this way and that, rolling over the bed as far as he could in one direction and then the other. Iwaizumi flashed him a grin as his fingers dancing into his arch, then up to the ball of his foot, scratching in a maddening way. Without meaning to, Kageyama kicked against Iwaizumi’s back with his free foot.

“Oh, hello friend!” Iwaizumi cheerfully greeted and Kageyama gave a shout of protest when the older forced that foot under his leg to join the other. “We don’t want to leave you out now do we?” That was all the time Kageyama had before he was sent into another downward spiral of laughter as all ten of Iwaizumi’s fingers trailed over his soles.

“Iwahahai, pleahahaease!” Kageyama shouted when the man began focusing only on his still socked right foot, able to form a coherent thought for a short moment.

“Please what Kage? Please tickle you?” Iwaizumi said with what Kageyama knew to be a purposefully teasing tone. It seemed to make the sensations worse as Kageyama’s giggles went up an octave. “Sure, I will. I wonder though, which one tickles more Kageyama? Socks or no socks?”

The flurry of fingers dug into the arch of his socked foot firmly for a few short seconds and Kageyama squealed again. Then, they scratched below the toes on his bare foot making his laughter hoarse. Iwaizumi chanted, “Sock or no sock? Sock or no sock?” Teasing back and forth between his feet until Kageyama was sure that he was going out of his mind.

After a few more moments of Kageyama weakly pulling at his legs in desperation, Iwaizumi lifted his leg and turned back around. The moment his legs were free, Kageyama gasped and attempted drawing them up to his chest.

“Nah-uh-uh!” Iwaizumi chided, reaching up to grab Kageyama’s knees as leverage to pull him closer. The kick to his side was involuntary, just as Kageyama’s sudden giggling fit was unhinged, and Iwaizumi let out another ‘oof’. “That was mean, Kage!”

“I’ham sohorrhehey!” Kageyama pleaded as those calloused hands closed around his knees, pinching firmly.

Iwaizumi gasped when Kageyama’s giggling became a cackle, “Have you been stealing kisses, Kage? You’re only ticklish on your knees if you’ve been stealing kisses! Who have you been smooching on, Kage?”

The banter sent thrills up Kageyama’s spine, joined by the incessant prodding of his knees, sending him into a fit of barking laughter. Before he could lose his breath, Kageyama felt one last firm pinch as Iwaizumi dragged him over the bed until his legs were around the older's waist. Those devilish fingers released his knees then, but the reprieve was short lived as they traveled up to where his shirt had ridden up.

“No, don’t Iwaizumi, don’t!” Kageyama giggled out as he reached down to grab Iwaizumi’s wrists. It didn’t stop the smirking man who, Kageyama was suddenly reminded, was much stronger than himself. The fingers gently prodded into the fleshy bit of his belly and the screech that tore from his throat egged Iwaizumi on. He clawed his hands into the softest parts of his stomach, moving around pinching here and digging there until a single finger found his navel.

Kageyama shook his head back and forth with a noise of protest, before Iwaizumi vibrated his finger around his navel in the way that he remembered experiencing as a child. It made him tear up back then, just as it did now. His senses were on fire, his skin becoming hot and clammy as he lost himself in a world of laughter. It tickled. It tickled really fucking bad and Kageyama couldn’t remember the last time he experienced this level of euphoria.

Maybe that’s why it’s so bad, drifted through his mind, maybe he was long overdue. Iwaizumi dug all ten of his fingers into Kageyama’s ribs without warning and his mind once more fell into a state of perpetually ticklish mush. That’s why he was so fucking sensitive. The hands crawled their way up his sides and his laughter became pitched, breathy, and desperate.

“Are you trying to stop me from finding something, Kage?” There was that teasing again and Kageyama almost lost it then and there. He was floating in and out of ticklish subspace.

He looked up at Iwaizumi with watery eyes and a forced but bright smile, mouth gaping and giggles streaming from his lips. The man paused in his ministrations and Kageyama instantly trailed off to stuttered residual bubbling snorts as he heaved in air. “Let me do it and I’ll leave you alone,” The offer fell tauntingly from Iwaizumi’s mouth, his eyes shining with amusement and, Kageyama had to pause to decipher it, interest.

It hovered in the air between them as Kageyama’s blood settled to a slower pace through his veins, his heartbeat evening out and his breathing calming. He suddenly became acutely aware of Iwaizumi kneeled between his legs, that were hooked at the ankles behind his back; as if Kageyama while trying to push him away, had been subconsciously pulling him closer. A flush deeper than the one from the tickling trailed over his cheeks and down his neck, beneath his shirt collar.

Iwaizumi raised that damned eyebrow again, watching Kageyama go back and forth with his thoughts. It seemed that he was already aware of their position and that he didn’t mind, if the interest in his eyes was anything to go by and Kageyama swallowed thickly. With one word, Kageyama could end this and Iwaizumi would let him go. He could end this right now, and Iwaizumi would leave him alone.

Kageyama’s blood ran cold at the knowledge and he blurted out softly, “What if I don’t want you to leave me alone?” The words came out more teasing than anything else and when a blazing fire lit in Iwaizumi’s eyes he knew that he was screwed. “I meant, that...well…” He stopped short with a squawk as fingers flitted under his arms, lips lifting into a hopeless smile.

“I know what you meant,” Iwaizumi said lowly as he leaned forward, pressing a short but firm kiss to Kageyama’s trembling lips, “You should know better than to sass me though, Kage.”

Kageyama howled as the man drilled his fingers into the hollows under his arms, vibrating and grating and digging. As Kageyama threw his head back, arms clenching uselessly at his sides, he willingly went into that ticklish buzzing subspace trusting that Iwaizumi would bring him back.

It wasn’t until long minutes later, when Iwaizumi stopped his playful dragging of fingers to kiss him again that Kageyama placed his hands on the older's knees unassumingly. It was only then that Iwaizumi erupted into a fit of his own, deep laughter filled with snorts while Kageyama leaned over him taunting, “Your knees are only ticklish if you’ve been stealing kisses, Iwai. Who have you been stealing smooches from?”

And it only stopped after Iwaizumi shouted through his delirious cackling, “You! I stole them from you, damn it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
